A SheWolf In Riverdale
by TheocRayne15
Summary: Slias Guerrero is my creation... Betty is attacked and is slowly going to become a Werewolf. Sabrina Spellman is played by Dove Cameron and she's nothing like anyone will remember in my view. Betty/OC/Sabrina Triangle, Vernoica/Archie By the way, A cameo by Alice Smoak and Skye Genesis from my fan fiction of the story Infinity from the Flash
1. Chapter 1

_A Shewolf in Riverdale_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part One_

 _Betty was rushed to the hospital after camping with her fellow classmates and in the EMT with her Blondie bestie was Vernonica._

 _Betty's face was scarred and Vernoica doesn't think B knows the worse part. Vernonica had dried blood on her arms which was the blonde's, and was replaying the whole night in her head._

 _Archie got everyone back in the Bus because of an wild Animal and Cheryl ran away from it, she didn't mention about Betty still being there. Vernoica knew the Blonde's screams and if it wasn't for a big thick log, Betty might be dead right now. Vernoica save Betty and Archie, he was still distaught about the one who died.._

 _Vernonica slump down on the wall in obvious shock when she got to the hospital; She couldn't shake what she saw and Archie notice his Ronnie, "Ronnie..." The brunette reach her arms out and he held her close as she cried on his shoulder finally letting out so much emotion_

 _"I can't believe Jughead is dead." Archie whispered and Vernonica couldn't help him right now but stop crying as her parents came by to console there child. She didn't want to let her parents in after all the shit they have put her through. Fred arrive and console his son as well, Betty had to fight for her life._


	2. Chapter 2

_A Shewolf in Riverdale_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _ **Part Two**_

 _ **Spellman house**_

 _"Sabrina we have to send him away, he killed someone." Helga said and Sabrina knew this was her Aunt's fault on why this happened. Harvey was in his cage, he could have made in time but didn't and did the unthinkable. She looks at her Aunt and then stood up to say, "When you wake up Harvey, you will be another world, Full of Wolves like yourself, away from destroying people's health." Sabrina said and then the cage of the floor sank beneath with him in it._

 _"I know that was hard Sabrina but it had to be done..." Helga said and Sabrina looked at her Aunt. "We both know why he was late, the Witches concil doesn't apporve of a Witch dating Wolf and you just had to make sure he was delayed.." Sabrina said and then walked off._

 _"They left me no choice, you left me no choice..." Helga said and Sabrina responded, "You sentenced people to die and that's on your head! He's been changed for 6 months. we had it down like a routine but he just happened to hit all the red lights. The coucil sacrfice three people my age which could have included my Cousin Archie you venmous Bitch"_

 _Helga slapped her niece and Sabrina eyes then shifted to black. She has a Demon housed in her soul because of her bad habit of personal gain magic. Her eyes then went back to normal and gripped her Aunt's hands transferring every person harvey killed or change. She felt all that emotion and pain, she snapped her fingers, her Aunt was back in her room screaming trying to get rid of what her niece just did._

 _ **Morning**_

 _Betty woke up to her sister Polly sleeping in the char waiting for her sibling to wake up on the side of her. Her Mother on the edge of the bed resting her head, and just like she thought, it was Vernoica and Archie on the other side curled up with each other._

 _"Hey Betty." Jughead was near the door but his guts was missing and his was face scarred up. "Don't worry your not going crazy.." he said and sat besides her. "I'm really dead, you saw me being tore in half and I wished I saved you." He said and Betty remember that feeling as she began to cry._

 _"It's okay." Jughead said and Betty answered with, "It's not okay."_

 _"Betty I'm here to tell you that something much worse is going to happen to you..." Jughead said and Betty stopped for a moment to realize that this seem very famlair._

 _"Why do I get the feeling that you're about to tell me something impossible is going to happen to me during three days of the full moon which was in a Movie we saw? Tell me that I finally lost my mind." Betty inquire to him, and Jughead told her, "Your half-right..."_

 _"If this is true, I'm going to hurt people juggy and I don't want to..." Betty said and Jughead responded, "The Wolf that turned you, pales in comparsion to you but yes if you don't find the right place to hold you, your could hurt people. You could become like that Wolf, you have to deal with your dark side and if you could do that, you have a better chance of managing it. The best friend you ever made was Vernonica, she'll figure out something and then there's Archie. Vernonica risked her life for you and so you two are bonded. That's the part of the Wolf curse they don't tell you about, If you get bitten or curse alone you'll feel alone but if someone tries to save you then they become your anchor. To review deal with your dark side, lean on your anchor, I'll be around, but now you have to wake up..." Jughead said and Betty slowly sat up, it was a dream._

 _It was Polly who noitce Betty up, her Mother woke up Vernoica and then Archie. She could only guess how many parts of her body was now heal._


	3. Revealing(1)

_A Shewolf in Riverdale_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _ **Part Three**_

 _ **Spellman House**_

 _Sabrina couldn't use magic to transfer out of school but knew how to Hack..._

 _She knew the names of the two people who died and felt horrible that Jughead's name was on that list. Sabrina felt Salem jump up on her lap._

 _"You know your Aunt is screaming upstairs." Salem said and Sabrina told him, "I can't help it, I just showed her all the agony and pain."_

 _"Are you okay?" Salem asked and Sabrina answered, "I'm the furthest thing from Okay Salem, I just sent my Boyfriend to Werewolf hell and on top of that, my Cousin's friend is dead. The girl he grew up with is going to turn and I have to figure out a way to help them..."_

 _Sabrina re-routed some money to Fred's account and then remember the bills she was adding quickly in her head. She paid off all the bills for the next year thanks to money she "Borrow" from Frozen accounts of criminials._

 _"You have to be careful Sabrina to not wake that up." Salem said and Sabrina responded, "It's only when I use magic, Hacking is a mortal ability and I do it very well.." She heard the screaming and yelled, "Shut up! Suffering is good enough for Jesus, it's good enough for you..."_

 _ **Hospital-**_

 _Betty was sitting there alone as she looked at the bandages of her arm, Vernoica walked in._

 _"Hey V." Betty said and Vernoica hugged her bestie._

 _"I'm so happy you're alive." Vernoica said and Betty answered with, "That makes two of us." Betty asked if she was okay and Vernoica was about to tell her about Jughead._

 _"I know V. I saw it before you came to get me, I can't forget it." Betty said to Vernoica and her brunette asked, "B, just between me and you that wasn't a Bear, right?" Betty paused and said to her Bestie, "No." Vernoica shook her head as she was grateful Betty told her the truth._

 _She lean into Betty and asked, "How are you really?"_

 _Betty didn't know how to answer that and told her bestie, "When I get release, I have to show you things and I need for you to keep lot of secrets." Vernoica telling her she will and her Mother came by with the Doctor who wanted to inspect her wounds, her Mother wanted Vernoica to go._

 _"No Mom she stays.." Betty was insisted and Vernonica did just that._

 _The bandage came off and it was heal and Betty looked at the Doctor, Vernoica looked at Betty._

 _"It's a miracle." Her Mother said and the Doctor was speechless so he just agreed._

 _"Could we just keep this to ourselves for the time being? I don't want people to know about this." Betty said and vernoica Vowed not to say a word. She looked over and saw Jughead's ghost who said, "I'm sorry babe but your hell is beginning."_

 _"I just can't believe this, I saw bleeding and..." The Doctor looked up at her face and said, "I've see this before..."_

 _"What do you mean?" Her Mother asked and the Doctor just walked out, her Mom followed. Vernonica turned to Betty and said, "Do you know what's going on? I saw that wound and..."_

 _Vernoica closed the door, she was curious, and Betty slowly took off the banadge to see her face was heal._

 _"Holy shit!" Vernonica yelled and Betty responded with, "I don't think I ever heard you curse."_

 _ **45 minutes later**_

 _Sabrina had got back into the Doctor's office server, and saw an e-mail to her Mother. Then broke into her Auntie's e-mail accounts to see a folder called_ _ **Accidents**_ _and then heard whimpering upstaits._

 _"Shut up Auntie. I will come upstairs and give you something to cry about it!" Sabrina yelled._


	4. Revealin(2)

_**A SheWolf In Riverdale**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **TheOcrayne15**_

 _ **Part Four**_

 _ **Two Days Later**_

 _Betty was home and her first visitor was Kevin, then Vernonica._

 _She showed her friend her medication and then told her about Jughead, how he knew about her digging her nails into her hands._

 _"My Mother has ignored everything about me healing. She skips the subject about Juggy like it never happened and most of all I don't trust the Doctor. I trust you and Archie, that's it." Betty recapped to Vernonica._

 _"Then I'll be your right hand, okay? I'll make sure your safe..." Vernoica said and Betty told her, "The same to you."_

 _"If we're entertaining that you're becoming a...Werewolf or to be more polictially correct a she-wolf. We need to find somewhere safe..." Vernoica asked and Betty responded, "I got a mysterious group of emails and I'm going to forward them to you so don't space out. We need to find someplace afe." Betty inhale something..._

 _"Is that the perfume you wore the first time we met?" Betty asked and Vernonica stopped then said, "Wow. Hold on..." Vernonica walked down the hall and asked in a whispered, "Can you hear me?"_

 _"Yeah V." Betty respodned loud down the hall and Vernonica eyes widened. "Oh boy that could be useful." Vernonica said to Betty as the Brunette walked back into the room._

 _"What are you going to do about Ms. Runaway?" Vernoica asked and Betty responded, "Honestly V I don't know yet but I'll figure it out." She looks down and asked, "Can you take me shopping?" Vernonica didn't see that coming and explained the shocking request, "How "The mystery helper struck again."_

 _ **Hair Salon/Outside**_

 _Sabrina got her hair color changed as Helga looking extremely rattled from her Niece._

 _Sabrina's hair was now Blue with purple high-lights and Helga got up immedatly paid the salonist, a tip came afterwards,_

 _"How long do you plan on holding this over my head?" Helga asked and Sabrina told her, "You're not the victim" Her Aunt knew this for a fact and responded with, "At least your little bit more respondible by paying the bills._

 _"I want you to keep the house because I want you to be alone and thank you for that nice Studio apartment especially with a whole year's rent paid. It wasn't your money thanks a lot of frozen accounts in the world but you did sign the lease" Sabrina whispered and then told her, "By the way, that Doctor of yours violate patient confidentally and believe me I made copies." Helga realize she was fuck._

 _"Sabrina?" Archie called out, and Sabrina walked over then gave him a big hug. They caught up and he told her about Betty and Jughead, Sabrina did her best to cover up what she knew. Sabrina told Archie she was going to Riverdale high and had a studio Apartment._

 _"You need anything from me? I will be there for you cuz." Sabrina said and Archie hugged his cousin for showing so much love. "Jughead loved you like a Brother..." Sabrina said to him and the red head responded to that by saying, "It's so weird being her without him."_

 _"I believe it when I say, he loved you so much and I know it's a Bro thing but I felt it. I wish I had friends like that..." Sabrina said and Archie responded with, "Betty and Vernonica will definately be happy to meet you..." He then excuse himself..._

 _"It's rare to see such a pleasant side of you." Helga said and Sabrina walked to her Aunt, "Well it's good to see my Cousin, I mean my half-Brother." Sabrina said and her Aunt was about to say something, Sabrina wiggle her fingers. "Do you more medicine Auntie? I just felt his pain, it runs deep, do you want me to share it with you?" Sabrina asked and Aunt shut right up._

 _ **Betty's Room- the Next day...**_

 _Betty fell asleep and woke up to see she was someplace else, it was like a storage room. There was people behind cages trying to get out and she walked straight ahead to see a young man there._

 _"Spellman hasn't told us what to do with this one." Betty turned around to hear two people talking and the one man said, "The Council did what's right to make sure not another one is allowed to be in the world." Betty looked at the man who look straight ahead to see nothing and then heard a growl...He saw a guy inside who didn't see her and Betty didn't really realize her canines came out in this dream. She growled loud and deep which made Harvey jump in his cage. Betty woke up and felt her teeth was normal_

 _"You just scratch the surface..." Jughead said and his stomach wound was getting better._

 _"It appears our town is more fuck up then we thought, go figure." Jughead said and Betty realize today was her first day of school._

 _She put on her new White dress, her fishnet leggings and the new black Boots which got for a good price thanks to Vernoica. She kept her regular make-up but looked in the mirror, she love the new She-Wolf Betty._

 _Betty said good morning to everything with her bandages in the right place._

 _"I'm glad we agree on keeping your bandages on..." her mother notice and Betty sat down then put a good amount of sausage and Bacon with some Eggs on the plate as well as our some Orange Juice. The whole table looked at her and smile big as it went in her mouth._

 _"I thought I was the one who was suppose to have that hunger." Polly said and Betty looked down at the Babies. "HI babies. They must be wrestling in there..." Betty said and Polly was taken aback, she knew that._

 _ **Penthouse**_

 _ **"Ms. Genesis, Ms. Smoak and Mr. Guerrero welcome to your new room." the Bellhop said and Alice paid him ten dollar tip.**_

 _ **Alice Smoak, Skye Genesis and new to Infinity Witch Circle Jesus Guerrero was there for specific reasons as they were arrviving from Central City**_

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _ **It's not a crossover but it's a continutaion of the infinity story from the Flash**_


	5. First Day Back

_A SheWolf In Riverdale_

 _By_

 _THeOCrayne15_

 _Part Five_

 _Betty entered Riverdale High, she felt more confident and wish she didn't have to hide under her bandages but she didn't need everyone believing she fake it. She seemed to have this blank spot in her memory of what happened that day and it's been bothering her. She went to the locker and saw Veronica coming..._

 _"Hey V." Betty greeted her friend and Veronica answered by saying, "Okay B, I'm jealous of those Boots you are wearing..."_

 _"I think you already told me, when we got them in the thrift store, then again walking home, and then you kept looking at them." Betty reminded her bestie and V answered with, "Well,_ _ **Veronica Lodge,**_ _could have her moments where her friends make me jelly." They looked over to see Jug head's old locker and the Blonde was trying not to let her emotions override her._

 _"Forgive me for asking, are you okay?" Vernonica said to her blonde friend and Betty responded to that with, "Something else happened that night." This is the first time Vernonica was hearing this._

 _"What do you remember?" Vernonica asked and Betty paused for a moment or two and said, "I remember Juggy running to me but..." Betty said and was frustrated because there was some dark spots in that memory. "Hey guys." Archie said to them both, and Vernonica in her girlfriend mode walked to her beau, she wrapped her arms around him._

 _Archie had his cousin Sabrina with him then introduced her to everyone and they shook hands with the platinum Blonde Spell Caster._

 _"I was hoping you could show her around." Archie said and the girls agreed to it, he had to go to the Principal's office for something. He hugged and kissed Ronnie then looked at Betty then said, "Betty you look different." If only Archie knew..._

 _So Betty did the historical portion of the tour and Vernonica add the personality telling her some memories._

 _"I'm so glad to be here, my Aunt home schooled me and now I'm out with people." Sabrina said to both of the girls, and Vernonica said to the girl, "Sometimes being out and about, does have its disadvantages..."_

 _"Hello Heathens..." Cheryl said with a new squad and Veronica finished with, "Disadvantage number One, the stock character, a bitchy red head."_

 _Cheryl gave Vernonica a look and said, "Sabrina Spellman, I know you, I think you went by another name and that was freak." She laughed and Sabrina was about to show she could hold her own, "Cheryl, Has anyone ever inform you about wearing too much lipstick, it makes you looks cheap or like a clown. So you're a cheap slutty Clown..."_

 _Betty and Vernonica didn't expect that and minion # 1 said, "You don't talk to her that way."_

 _" I opened my mouth and did." Sabrina told the Minion and Cheryl told the Witch, "You just made an enemy..." Betty was looking on and something about Cheryl made her angrier than usual._

 _"Betty..." the blonde looked over a little to see her deceased Boyfriend who said, "Please don't push the memory..." Betty listened to the ghost of the physically ripped apart Boyfriend_

 _A few more insults, they both separated and Sabrina went to English with Betty, there was a sub Teacher, whose name was on the board, it said Ms. Genesis. Betty saw a tattoo on Ms. Genesis arm that she couldn't stop staring her and slowly sat in her seat_

 _"Okay Everyone, Ms. Carter is talking a short vacation and so I'm filling in. My name is Ms. Genesis and..." Archie escorted then introduced someone new and Skye saw it was Slias._

 _"Mr. Guerrero take a seat anywhere." Slias sat towards the middle row and Betty couldn't take her eyes off of him for some reason, neither did Sabrina. Cheryl walked in with a new minion and sat there with her phone texting away. Ms. Genesis went to the desk then pressed a button, the Wi-Fi shut down in the class._

 _"So despite the new people, the assignment was to talk about a quote that inspires you from a Book." Skye said and added, "Who's first? I will pick people at random." Cheryl raised her hand._

 _"My quote is from Shakespeare, to thine own self be true, and this quote inspires me because I have had personal tragedies as well as other things stop me frombeing who I truly am, A Blossom, a powerful woman." Cheryl said to everyone and Sabrina rolled her eyes, Betty wanted to growl, but was satisfy after a fantasy of her ripping the red head's throat out. Betty snapped out of it when she picture herself with claws._

 _"Thank you Cheryl, and it reminds us all that Regina George is alive and well..." Ms. Genesis said and Cheryl didn't get the reference because she never saw Mean Girls. Betty raised her hand and wanted to share her quote._


	6. I know who you are

_A She-Wolf In Riverdale_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Six_

 _Author's Notes:_

 _ **Central City and all characters belong to the Flash, Alice belongs to the Magicians, Sabrina belongs to Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Fun is fun and Done is Done is from Stephen King and most all the regina George reference is from Mean GIrls. Skye belongs to me and is in the fiction called Infinity with Alice.**_

 _"Fun is Fun and Done Is Done.." Betty read her quote to everyone and for some reason her eyes stare right at Cheryl._

 _"Two days ago, I had a very intersting day with Vernonica and it was so much fun getting all these new clothes. I normally weren't get anything like what I brought but I was happy to be alive after losing my Boyfriend." Betty had looked at everything after her inital glare at Cheryl and began to explained, "Done is Done, it was over and yes I could do with Vernonica over and over but it weren't replace that first time. This quote means something to me because I discovered love and is was fun, but now first love is done and gone. So that's why I pick this quote..." People actually clapped and Ms. Gensis said, "That was cool and poetic, I'm sorry for your loss."_

 _"Excuse me." Cheryl said and annoyed Ms. Genesis answered the Red Head_

 _"Aren't you suppose to be impartial? Why did you give Betty your condoles and compare me to some character?" Cheryl asked and Skye Genesis has learned the art of being blaunt also how to work an Ego._

 _"Regina George is an iconic, why weren't I listen to such a wonderful presentation from you and not make that comparsion?" Skye asked and Cheryl didn't have nothing to say._

 _"Oh, I didn't realize that..." Cheryl felt better after hearing that reason._

 _" Betty expessed herself through pain and believe me that could shut down any Primal state that wants to get out." Skye said to Betty who looked up at the teacher and Slias look at Skye as Sabrina was the last to put this together._

 _Skye knew Betty was bitten, Slias has an idea of it and Sabrina was now annoyed more than ever that her Aunt had ruin yet another life._

 _It was Lunch Time, Sabrina was about to sit with everyone and then asked, "Do you mind if I bring over Slias?" Everyone didn't care and Sabirna walked over to him._

 _"Hi." Sabrina said and Slias greeted her back._

 _"Hello Mamacita." Slias said to Sabrina and she liked that comment._

 _"So either you think I'm little Mama or your attracted to me." Sabrina said to him and he responded, "It's the second one."_

 _"Oh Papi.." Sabrina flirted right back and asked, "Do you want to sit with my friends?" She asked and so she escorted him to the table. As Betty looks up and locked eyes, it was then Sabrina introduced him to everyone. Betty knew what he was, and vice versa._

 _"Do you like the school?" Archie asked and Slias told him he does._

 _"Where are you from?" Vernoica asked and Slias told her, "Central City it's near the Northeast area..."_

 _"Oh My God I always wanted to go because there seems to be a guy there that could run faster than anything, they call him the Flash." Vernonica said and Slias responded, "I actually met him."_

 _"That's like so cool. He got hit with this particale..." Sabrina said and Betty answered with, "Accesslor. I always wanted to go there to see if Meta-humans are real."_

 _"THey are." Slias said simply and Archie answered with, "Jughead would be asking you a million questions about it..."_

 _"Archie is right..." Betty heard Jugheard, he sat down next to his presently alive girlfriend. "You should hang out with Slias more, he's like you, there's no one_ _ **like like**_ _you but he could help with your furry self." Jughead said and then disappeared._

 _"So Mr. Centralkins, who do you live with?" Vernoica asked and Slias told him, "The English Sub Teacher and she's married to my legal guardian..."_

 _"What happened to your parents?" Betty asked and Slias told her, "They threw me out of the house with my sister."_

 _ **So Slias was enjoying the possiblity of these being his new friends as Alice Smoak was looking on with Skye Gensis.**_

 _ **"What are you thinking?" Alice askd and Skye told her, "It's too early to tell but two of them are going to be like us. Mrs. Genesis..."**_

 _ **Alice gave Skye a look of Death and said, "Your wife would be very angry with you for changing my last name." Skye told her, "She muttered something about payback for the fact that I didn't touch her sexually for one week..." Alice muttered, "It's not my fault..."**_


	7. Growling and Cheryl

_One Week Later..._

 _"So lets say for the record that you're going to turn into a Werewolf..." Vernonica said to her bestie, and Betty then corrected her by saying, "I'm going to turn into Werewolf."_

 _"You know what B? Just humor me. There's something that makes no sense, Jughead would tried to rescue you, and most importantly Cheryl would have said, while running by,_ _ **By the way there's a big scary animal attacking and eating jughead alive.**_ _Your impending transformation make sense, clothing change and anger issues, lifting Chuck five feet off the ground which was funny as hell." V said and B laughed as they were talking about this walking home._

 _Sabrina was in back of the two and before joining them, she was talking to her Aunt. She was far enough so B and V couldn't hear her._

 _ **"Aunt Hilda, what did I tell you about screaming in horror as you remember all the lives you ruin? Do I need to come back there? Your neighbors are bitching at me, they always liked me more. I have met a lot of people whose lives your ruin, I could give you a fresh new batch of Hell. You ruin Harvey's life by sending him to Wolf Hell, Betty's life, and that's just the people I know. You sure? Yes I know I'm evil but you see, I might have Demon inside me, what's your excuse for what you did? Next time I won't even call..." Sabrina said and then hung up...**_

 _"Hey guys!" Sabrina yelled for the two girl's attention, she ran to them, and Vernoica asked, "So Sabrina, how are you and Slias?" Sabrina grin like a chersire Cat, and said, "Well Ms. Lodge, we are taking our WHIRLWIND romance and going on our first date." Betty thought it was so cool how Sabrina was smiling like a fool about it and then Cheryl cut them off by parking on the corner. The red head got out._

 _"I want it to be known, I want my spot back as HBIC, and, I want you two out of my squad. There's not enough lesbian kisses that will get me to change my mind." Cheryl told them both, referring to there joint audition, and Betty looked at Vernonica ,they both said, "No..."_

 _"You know it would be a shame if Sabrina's school experience was a little more difficult if it was known about her stint in a padded room." Cheryl said and Sabrina stopped cold, then said, "You are seriously pathetic..."_

 _"I want back what was given..." Cheryl said and Sabrina repeated, "You are a pathetic."_

 _"Call me all the names you want but B and V hold your fate in their hands, by tommorow ladies I want an answer." Cheryl said and Sabrina really wanted to fllatened those tires right about now as the red head drove off._

 _ **Betty flashback to that night and saw Cheryl running off as the Wolf had his mouth inside Jughead's guts. Betty flashed out and then a growl came out of mouth.**_

 _"Betty, you have learn to not make your growling so loud." Sabrina said, B and V gave her a look, the blonde SpellCaster had some explaining to do._

 _ **Slias was getting ready for her date, Alice Smoak was talking to Felicity at Star city checking in with her sister over the phone, and Skye was ready for her wife to come over, she walked over at Slias.**_

 _ **"Nice outfit." Skye said and Alice looked up then gave him a thumbs up.**_

 _ **"Is my Alpha coming tonight?" Slias asked and Skye told her, "My Wife, your alpha is coming and she's also arrivaling to study Betty."**_

 _ **"Part of the duty of a Queen Wolf. How's Central?" Slias asked and Skye told her, "Barry and Cait are defending the city, Cisco is vibing next week for Alice and the Infinity Dragon is watching us all. Creepy I think so." Alice hung up and Slias got a text, "**_ _Betty knows I now..."_

 _ **Slias looked up and said, "Sab rina just text me, we have a problem..."**_


	8. So Far

_A SheWolf in Riverdale_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Eight_

 _Why would Sabrina Say there's a problem?_

 _Sabrina zapped Betty and Vernonica to Slias's house, the growling at Cheryl had triggered Betty's Wolf to come out. Vernonica couldn't believe that Betty's hand was shaking, curling up like a claw and her eyes were turning canine. The blonde was screaming in pain, her canines was coming in and Vernonica just walked up then said, "Stop..." She didn't know if that could help and the Latino continue by saying, "Betty you could stop this, I know you have darkness in you but you're stronger than this, make the Wolf your Bitch."_

 _It was then Betty stopped and then fainted with her features turning back to normal._

 _"Vernoica Lodge, Wolf Tamer." Vernonica said to everyone.._

 _Minutes later, Betty came too and her head hurt really bad._

 _"Okay I'm not just human anymore." Betty said and Alice responded, "It's not a big deal, just a Wolf whose capable of..." Skye turned to her and the blonde assured Betty, "It's no problem.."_

 _"How is that Vernonica could stop me?" Betty asked and Alice popped off with, "I think it's because Vernonica saved you that night. Otherwise, we were be mopping up her blood right now..." Skye gave Alice a look again and blonde screamed, "What?"_

 _"Does she have a fliter?" Vernonica asked and Skye responded, "She's suppose to be working on it."_

 _"You would turned Betty, and if the Wolf finds out whose respondible, there's a violent reaction." Slias said and Alice looked at Skye then ask, "And you don't stop him..."_

 _"He gets leadway, he's a Wolf." Skye said and Alice folded her arms._

 _"To review Betty is a She-wolf, Alice has no filter, Sabrina is a teenage Witch and Slias understands Betty but is jonesing after Sabrina." Vernonica said and ALice asked, "Whose Jones? Is that Cheryl's last name?" There was another knock on the door, and it was Skye's wife Mona._

 _"Hi baby." Skye said and they share a welcoming kiss. Mona is an alpha Wolf who looks over a Wolf Clan and is married to Skye, she was wearing a sock hop dress with a vintage sweater and shoes. She heard about Pops Malt Shop..._

 _"That's adorable." Vernonica said and Mona lookd at Vernonica then said, "Thank you. Who are these people?"_

 _"The two girls that's sitting next to each other, the blonde got bit and scratch by a Wolf on two legs, the brunette save her from death, the Blonde's boyfriend got killed, the platinum hair girl is a witch with a Demon in her and Slias is your clan." Skye said and Vernonica spoke out, "We do have names."_

 _"Skye didn't mean that insultingly, I'm bad with names of humans and so that's how she communicates with me. What is your name?" Mona asked and the blonde said, "Betty but my Mom calls me Elizabeth."_

 _"May I call you Liz around my clan?" Mona asked and Betty gave her permision with a head nod. "Have you almost shifted? Sometimes when you are turned from extreme violence, you could shift earlier than the Moon."_

 _"My Boyfriend died because someone threw him in the way to protect herself, I remembered." Betty said and Mona walked over to give Betty a hug, she didn't how to take it but was comfort by it. Mona looked at Betty._

 _"I would die if anything happened to my mate, I don't know how you're standing. Your anger is going to get worse..." Mona said to her, and Vernoica asked, "Since I'm near her, could it help?"_

 _"Since you are the one who saved her, of course." Mona said to her and Sabrina asked, "My Aunt had something to do with this, she was pushed by the Witches council to delayed the traffice lights and so if he killed..." Betty was not happy about that but there was no shifting thanks to Vernonica's hand on Betty's back._

 _"I don't like your Mother, we need to get this Harvey out of there..." Mona said to Skye and Sabrina said to everyone, "I have a Demon in me, could that help?"_

 _"There's a way to get to the underworld, we need an ancient one." Alice said and Vernonica told them, "I'm going to take Betty to my apartment for the night, is there anything I need too do?" Slias told her, "Watch her carefully."_

 _"Duh." Vernoica said and Betty stopped for a second then walked to Mona with another hug._

 _"It's okay...It's okay..." Betty recongizes Mon as Alpha and a caring one._

 _"I feel darkness but I feel light too and you could come to me for anything." Mona said and Betty went back with Vernonica then left._

 _Skye took out a twenty dollar bill and said, "I bet you they get together within a day."_


	9. The End?

_She Wolf In Riverdale_

 _By_

 _THeOcRayne15_

 _Part Nine_

 _Veronica was coming out of the bathroom and saw Betty standing by the window._

 _"Betty..." Veronica called out to her as she glances at her nakedness and Betty looked down then put on the rest of her clothes._

 _"Sorry I was just looking for the Moon; maybe a half-moon could inspire me to change." Betty said to her bestie and Veronica told her, "Betty, you have to wait for the moon because it gives you an extra push to get the Wolf to come out."_

 _Betty looked at bestie surprised that she did research and Veronica told her, "It's about you, and so I read." The blonde smiled and lay in her bed with Veronica._

 _"Two weeks ago, I had a Boyfriend and was dealing with the fact that he was in a gang. My Mother was driving me crazy, and now I have a new batch of problems..." She stopped for a moment, inhaled and said, "You had sex with these sheets..."_

 _Veronica blushed that Betty knew that and in her defense said, "We change the sheets."_

 _"I could smell it..." Betty said and made a face._

 _"Oh God, is that what heterosexual sex smells like?" Betty asked, and Veronica shook her head yes but the Blonde recover by saying, "I'm happy for you and Archie."_

 _"We're going to figure this out and all this will be is another moment from our Teenage years that we will look back at this and laugh." Veronica told Betty, and the blonde responded with, "About how I turned into a Werewolf?"_

 _Veronica shook her head, and Betty began to hug then sniff the heiress, the brunette was startled by this. Veronica began to stroke Betty's hair because she didn't want to piss off her Wolf counterpart. Betty's eyes changed, but Veronica couldn't move, she laid paralyzed and with that._

 _ **Across the hall**_

 _"This is a risky plan." Silas said, and Sabrina told him, "Yes it is, but I'm going to be okay Papi." He kisses her head, and Alice walks downstairs. "Your Demon has to open the Mouth of Hell and latch onto someone who deserves to go there. In return, we could get Harvey back but here's the thing, what we think is just a Month, Harvey could have been there for several years." Alice said, and Sabrina's eyes went Black._

 _"_ _ **Don't worry about me! You give me the body, and I'll sniff it out! I'm going home, baby!"**_ _Sabrina yelled in Demon mode, and Alice stood up ready for a fight._

 _"That's just creepy." Alice said, and Sabrina smirk then said,_ _ **"But you see I won't be the last Demon that shares this body, Sabrina owes a receipt for her selfish spells and will host another Demon like me, forever!"**_ _Sabrina's eyes turn back to normal, and Alice quickly went to her book, she had come across something, opened it, a picture of a necklace shown in the book and the Magician said, "_ _ **When we are done, we're going to Purgatory. I was doing research, and I learned more about you. "**_

 _ **Veronica's bedroom**_

 _Veronica's hair was a mess, and Betty's eyes widened as they looked at each other._

 _"I know you don't like lying Betty but..." Veronica said, and Betty responded, "Archie never needs to know what just happened." The brunette shook her head and said, "That was the most Primal intimate moment I've ever had in my young life, and I have no regrets._

 _Betty smiled and so grateful to have a best friend like Veronica then curl up to sleep._

 _ **Next Morning**_

 _Mona answered the door to see Veronica and Betty; she sniffs then widened her eyes. She turned around and pulled out a twenty to give to Skye._

 _Skye knew what that was about, and told everyone about the plan; they drove to Sabrina Aunt's house who had several guards around her. They had Red cloaks and animal masks with guns._

 _"Holy shit!" Skye said, and Alice added, "What you said..."_

 _Helga stepped out in front of the guards with a smile._

 _"You are not sending me to Hell!" Hilga said_

 _Skye, Alice, Betty, Silas, and Sabrina walked out of the car then the Witch yelled, "I'm glad to see you could still tell the future..."_

 _"Now you are going to hand over Betty since her maker was Harvey." Hilga said, and Alice responded, "And you could go fuck yourself sideways."_

 _"How rude?!" Hilda asked, and the first man in red walked towards them._

 _"You will give us the Bitch Wolf!" The man in red said, and Skye looked at him as her eyes turned blue, thanks to her sister Cait, the man immediately became a frozen statue. He was alive but will freeze to death then said, "Questions...Comments..."_

 _Out of nowhere! A knife impaled Hilga thanks to Sabrina, everyone else made a path for her as Sabrina spoke Latin, and everyone else attacks those in red._

_Betty and Silas got ready to fight, but Skye and Alice had it taken care of most of them, thanks to their abilities to fight, throws and freeze things. One broke through, Betty ran and in a breathtaking moment shifted for the first time with no pain, into her Wolf, she growls loud._

 _Silas did the same thing and began to chase the rest of the men. The demon was released from Sabrina and went into Hilga as Hell opened up, Sabrina waited, and when she looked inside, it was Harvey but stripped of skin and had a wolf skeleton for a body_

 _"PLEASE SABRINA CLOSE IT! PLEASE!" Harvey yelled, and the Hilga like Demon yelled, "I win!"_

 _Betty turned back and looked at Sabrina._

 _"Close it," Betty said, and Sabrina looked over at Betty, she just nodded her head._

 _Harvey then said, "I'll always love you."_

 _She closed Hell up and began to cry as Betty embrace her, the men in red ran with their tails between the legs._

 _ **Three Days Later**_

 _It was a cold October day, Skye, Alice and Mona stood in front with Silas, Sabrina, Betty, and Veronica._

 _"I wish the outcome was different." Skye said, and Betty responded, "I'm happy like this."_

 _"I did research, and you're Therian, One bite or scratch from any kind, and it brings out your Wolf." Alice said, and Betty responded with, "Cheryl is somewhat related to me."_

 _" She must have known about what she is, that's why she threw Jug head to the Wolf," Veronica said, and Betty growls heavily._

 _"She needs to be humble..." Sabrina said, and Skye responded, "You sure you want to come with us."_

 _Sabrina shook her head, yes and Silas began to nuzzle the girl he imprinted on. Mona hugged Betty and said, "There's always a place in the clan for you as well as your Mate...I mean friend..." They all went their separate way, and Betty walked Veronica to her apartment then went upstairs._

 _"Listen V..." Betty said, and Veronica told her, "I love you B. The door to my bedroom will be open to you and take that however you want..."_

 _ **On The Road**_

 _Mona drove with Skye in one car while Alice drove with Sabrina and Silas on their way to Purgatory._


End file.
